Deadly Surprises
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Sequel to "You are so Annoying". Sadie takes Anubis to an ice cream shop, not really knowing what to expect. What happens next? One-shot Sanubis


Hi everyone, hope you are excited! This is the one-shot sequel that you all have been waiting for! This takes place right after "You are so Annoying" ended, when Sadie and Anubis were heading down to watch "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction and everything belongs to its owners.**

* * *

Sadie had to admit, Anubis popping up out of nowhere did make her seemingly boring day more exciting. She remembered what had happened a few moments before and laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Anubis, the god of funerals, asked from behind her while they were walking down the steps. She looked behind her shoulder, blushing a bit.

"What just happened upstairs. You, with the chocolate…" she started but didn't think she had to say any more, even if she could she wouldn't have. He _had_ scared her pretty bad, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Now that she thought back on it, she had to admit he had been pretty cute while "playing dead".

"What's the movie about?" Anubis asked, cutting her from her thoughts. Sadie thought for a moment before answering.

"I think about some kid named Percy Jackson who goes on an adventure to find a lost lightning bolt. I don't really know though; I only read the back of the case," she answered, earning a nod from Anubis.

"Do you think we should ask Carter if we can start from the beginning?" Anubis asked, "I would be completely lost if not."

"I think so. I mean, he shouldn't be too far into it yet…" Sadie started but stopped when she looked over at Carter and the scene before her. Carter was just finishing the popcorn he had been eating and the credits were rolling on the screen.

"So, how long is that movie?" Anubis asked as he then looked onto the screen. Sadie stormed over to the couch and slammed her fist into it.

"Carter!" she yelled. Her brother turned around with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, making Sadie want to punch him in the face.

"What did you do? We were only upstairs for about ten minutes! Ten _bloody_ minutes!" she screamed, but then stopped when she came to a realization, which only served to sour her mood, "what did you do, watch the movie before?"

"Um… well I did see a bit of it…" Carter said as he looked down at the empty popcorn bowl he was holding, only for it to be knocked away as Sadie smacked it away from him with her hand; the bowl clattering on the floor.

"Carter! I can't believe you skipped the whole movie!" she continued on her tirade, Carter being a bit oblivious to what she was going to do next.

"I didn't skip the movie; I just watched my favorite parts…" Carter started but then stopped when he saw the scene before him. Sadie was currently about to crush his can of ginger ale.

"Sadie! Don't, not the ginger ale!" he yelled as he quickly got up from the couch and tried to get it away from his raging sister, but she didn't see it coming and the half full ginger ale can flew out of her hands.

The next thing they heard was a crashing sound and the sound of ginger ale fizzing onto the floor. Sadie looked over and saw a ginger ale covered Anubis who was currently standing in the doorway holding his head.

"I forgot how infuriating your sister can be," Anubis stated while holding his head, "I will forever remember this moment; the moment Sadie Kane threw a ginger ale can at me."

"I'm sorry Anubis! Would you like some ice or maybe a rag or…" Sadie said frantically but then stopped, taking this time to get back at him for his 'joke', "or maybe some toilet paper."

Carter couldn't help himself and started to laugh as he cleaned up the mess. Anubis didn't quite get it at first, but when he did, he smiled and then sighed.

"No I think I'll be ok. What else would happen when you go to visit magicians?" Anubis answered as he went into the bathroom to clean up. Sadie and Carter looked at each other; Sadie was currently giving her brother a glare. Carter sighed before answering.

"Don't worry, I have the movie recorded. I'll just rewind it," Carter said as he went over and grabbed the remote. He sat back down on the couch and looked at the screen that currently read 'delete' or 'don't delete'. He was about to press rewind when a loud sound came from the bathroom, making him jump up and by accidentally press the 'delete' button.

"Carter…" Sadie started but neither of them got to finish because Sadie went lunging for her brother. Anubis had just come out of the bathroom to be greeted with the sight of Sadie trying to suffocate Carter.

"I wanted to watch that movie and Anubis wanted to too and you just bloody ruined it!" Sadie was screaming as she had her brother in a headlock.

"Um Sadie, Carter," Anubis said, making the Sadie stop her tirade and both Kane children look at him.

"Yeah?" Carter asked while taking the opportunity to get himself out of the headlock.

"I didn't really care if I watched the movie any way," Anubis stated as he joined them and all three of them sat on the couch, staring at the now blank TV screen. Sadie was about to say something when a loud choking sound came from the bathroom.

"Uh Anubis, what exactly were you doing in the bathroom?" Carter asked as Sadie and him both got up and started to walk over to the slightly open bathroom door.

"I was just rinsing off the ginger ale, but I then remembered that Sadie calls me the 'god of toilet paper' so I was wondering what would happen if you combined toilet paper and stuffed it into the toilet," Anubis said while both of the Kane children went running to the bathroom; cringing when they saw that the toilet was overflowing with water and toilet paper.

"Anubis, what did you do to the loo?" Sadie screamed as she and Carter were trying to stop the overflow from getting any further from the bathroom.

"I thought I already told you…" Anubis started but then seemed to understand her question, "oh, is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah, very bad," Carter said and then backed away from the toilet, a rumbling noise coming from below them, "Sadie, I think it is going to explode!"

"What?" she screamed at her brother as they back out of the bathroom and beside Anubis.

"Explode? Why?" Anubis asked cluelessly as he stared at the overflowing toilet.

"Because you overfilled the loo with too much bloody toilet paper!" she screamed at him, but stopped when she had an idea, "_ha-di!"_

Carter stared horrified as the hieroglyphics went speeding towards the stuffed toilet, already knowing with fear what was going to happen. What he had predicted came true; the whole section of the bathroom was blown up (allowing you to see outside) and toilet paper and water was everywhere.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Sadie commented as she looked around at the mess. Carter groaned, thinking of how long it would take to clean the mess up, but stopped and looked over at Anubis. The god looked completely mortified.

"Please let your spirit be judged well," the god of funerals said in a sad tone. Sadie and Carter stared at each other in surprise.

"Anubis, it's a toilet," Sadie said as she stood up. Carter nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but every soul gets judged," Anubis said, making Sadie want to laugh.

"Anubis, a toilet doesn't have a soul," Sadie said as she tried to refrain from laughing, and failed.

"Do you want to go to the Hall of Judgment to see?" Anubis asked, making Sadie stop laughing.

"Uh, no thank you," Carter said, and Sadie could see that her brother was a bit creeped out. They all got up and just stood there for a few seconds.

"So, what do we do now?" Carter asked after a few moments. Anubis had a clueless look on his face, but Sadie instantly brightened up.

"We can go get some ice cream," she said but then stopped, "is the ice cream shop 'Beachers' a place of death?"

"Hm…" Anubis thought for a moment before answering, "How much do you want to know?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Carter said before going upstairs, "I'm going to get changed."

Sadie told Anubis to 'stay' and went upstairs, changing into a yellow shirt, new jacket, cargo pants, and her combat boots. She came back down and saw Carter and Anubis waiting for her.

"Ready?" Carter asked, earning a nod from Sadie. All three of them took the quick walk from the Brooklyn House to Beachers in a matter of minutes. When they arrived, Sadie already knew what she wanted.

"Ok Anubis, up on that board is a list of ice cream flavors. When you find one you like, tell one of us," Carter said as he pointed at the sign inside the shop.

"Ok, but what do you recommend?" Anubis asked. Carter shrugged but Sadie laughed a bit at her answer,

"I think you should get chocolate."

"You know how well that went out last time," Anubis said as he smiled, while a confused Carter went and ordered his ice cream.

"I'd like a Chocolate Caramel," Sadie stated and felt happy that this ice cream store had her favorite flavor. Sadie went and joined Carter at a table and, after a few minutes, wondered why Anubis hadn't joined them. She looked over at the line and near choked on a piece of caramel from what she saw.

Anubis was still staring up at the flavors sign with a giant, angry crowd now yelling at him.

"Can't you hurry up?" A bald man yelled from the middle of the raging crowd.

"Yeah sorry, I just have never been in an ice cream store before," Anubis answered kindly, while what he had said had made both Sadie and Carter start to choke a bit.

"How can you live in London and not be in an ice cream store before?" A woman this time yelled.

"But I don't live in London. I'm only visiting," Anubis said with a confused look on his face, while what he had said made the crowd quiet, "Can I please have a chocolate?"

Anubis then joined them at the table and they all ate while talking.

"Are you serious that you have never been to get ice cream before?" Carter asked while Sadie was watching Anubis lick at his ice cream like a dog.

"Well, at least I don't think so," Anubis said. He then seemed to enjoy the chocolate too much because he started to eat it at a very fast pace. Sadie and Carter both stared at each other with alarmed looks.

"Anubis I don't think that you should…" Sadie started to say but then stopped as the god's head ran into the table while Anubis clutched at it. The sound his head made when it hit the table made the room quiet and look at the three of them.

"It's ok, he's just having his first brain freeze," Carter explained to the crowd, which then made the room busy again while Anubis finally got half way over his brain freeze.

"Chocolate is evil," he said as he went to push the ice cream away, only for the ice cream to land with a splash on the floor. All three of them looked at the mess before Anubis started to talk.

"I am sorry for destroying you," he said quietly, earning him awkward glances from Sadie and Carter before he added, "but chocolate is deadly. From everything that has happened today, I have learned that."

They finished their ice creams with laughs; luckily for Anubis, Sadie and Carter were almost done when his was spilled. They all started to walk home, oblivious to the mess they had left behind at the Brooklyn House and a now angry Amos; only concentrating in that one moment that Anubis had dubbed,

"Deadly Surprises."

* * *

Yay I hope you all enjoyed that! I know, it probably wasn't as good as the first one, but at least it's a sequel. Please don't flame me for this, I just thought it might be a good idea. From where I left off, it is possible that I could make a sequel to this one, but it depends on what you thought about it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
